Dear Santa
by Gwenniegirl Kennedy
Summary: Oneshot. By Link's Rose. Santa recieves a letter from a girl named Kaylyn Bennett, and all she wants is for this strange boy she sees around the town to have a friend, to not be lonely. Unbeknownst to her, the boy she sees is Jack Frost. Slight apparent Jack/OC. T for a kiss and use of a non-child-appropriate word.


MY A/N: I'm posting this on behalf of my cousin, Link's Rose. Her dad stalks her fanfiction account, and doesn't approve of her writing romance stuff. So, she asked me to post it for her. So if you want to leave a review, you can leave it here, or you can PM her. The second option would be preferable, but either one works. But still, SHE WROTE THIS. NOT ME.

Link's Rose: This came to me just after I saw the "Jack Vs Bunnymund" scene in Rise of the Guardians. I kinda felt bad for Jack, and this came to mind. Currently a oneshot, might get bigger.

* * *

Dear Santa

North, or Santa as he was more commonly known, had a smile on his face as he read one of his letters. It was from a seventeen year-old girl named Kaylyn Bennett, who lived in a town called Burgess, Pennsylvania. It was the same town Bunny had found Jack in.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_It probably seems strange, seeing a seventeen year old's letter to you. Sometimes it seems like I'm the only person who believes in you anymore, other than little kids. I'll never stop believing though, I promise. The only thing I want for Christmas this year might be tough, but it'll mean the world to me if you can make it happen. I don't want that boy with the white hair to be lonely anymore. I'm not sure if you know who I'm talking about, so I'll describe him; He has white hair like snow, and icy blue eyes. He never wears shoes, and he wears a blue hoodie, brown pants, and he carries a staff. Maybe I'm going crazy, but I swear I saw him make a snowball out of nothing in his hand. Anyways, I think I'm, the only person who can see him. Nobody even looks at him, except for me. Nobody else can see him, and he's lonely. So, that's all I want for christmas this year, Santa. I don't want that boy to be lonely anymore. Thanks, I know you won't let me down._

_Kaylyn Bennett_

_P.S. If you see the Tooth Fairy around, can you tell her my little brother Jamie lost another tooth? Thanks!_

North smiled wider as he re-read the letter, recognizing the boy that Kaylyn was talking about. _'This will surely make him happier.'_he thought, remembering Bunny's words earlier. As if on cue, a yeti walked into the room.

"Ah, Marvin! I want you to bring Jack Frost here, tell him it's very important!" North instantly exclaimed. The yeti instantly nodded and ran back out of the room. It wasn't long after that he returned, with a very confused Jack Frost in tow.

"What's goin' on, Santa?" he asked as the door was shut after he was pushed into the room. Santa had a grin on his face as he passed him the letter. Jack read it aloud, shock written all over his face. "She saw me? She...she believes in me?" he whispered, shocked. North nodded happily.

"The very first, and certainly not the last!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay, look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So, here's what's gonna happen." Kaylyn listened to her brother in the room beside hers. She felt so sad for him, he was losing his faith.

"If it wasn't a dream, if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now."

With a small sigh, Kaylyn slipped out of her bed, padding into the hallway and to her brother's door. She cracked open the door as quietly as she could. Tears welled in her eyes as her brother, someone she'd thought would never give up, began to stop believing.

"I've believed in you for a long time, okay? My whole life in fact! And my sister, she's seventeen and she still believes in you guys. So you can't let go of us now. You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know!"

Kaylyn took a small step into the room. She noticed somebody at the window, and her eyes widened. She didn't make a sound.

"...Anything...Anything at all..."

The hopeful smile that was on Jamie's face slipped away, and the stuffed rabbit he held in his hands slipped to the floor with a mutter of, "I knew it..."

Kaylyn couldn't take the sadness on the boy in the window's face. Then, it seemed, he got an idea, as he opened the window and climbed into the room. Using the all-too-familiar staff, the boy made frost appear on the window panes. The first thing he drew was an easter egg. In the pane above it, he drew a rabbit. Now that he had Jamie's attention, he used his magic to make the drawing come to life. The bunny hopped across the room, eliciting small giggles from her, and Jamie. When Jamie caught the bunny, it exploded into a flurry of snowflakes.

Jamie was confused, and both the boy and Kaylyn could practically see the gears turning in his brain as he worked it out. There was a person in his room. A person who had clearly not been there before. And that person had made a drawing of a rabbit on his window come to life and run around his bed, then burst into snowflakes.

And as soon as that snowflake had touched the tip of his nose, Jamie knew immediately who it was. Who else would make it snow in his room? The Easter Bunny couldn't do that.

"Jack Frost."

The boy's eyes widened in shock, falling on Jamie's back.

"Did he just say-"

"Jack Frost!" both Kaylyn and Jamie whispered. Jamie could hear the voice more clearly now, and he turned around slowly. There was a person, a boy, but he certainly wasn't like any other boy Jamie had ever seen. He was very thin and pale, with a messy mop of snow-white hair and ice blue eyes. He held a curved staff in one hand and, at the moment, looked just as stunned as Jamie felt.

"He said it again! You both said it! You said-" Jack whispered, and Kaylyn could see his excitement building. He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Jack Frost." the two said, Kaylyn as a statement, Jamie as a quiet exclamation.

"That's right!" The older boy's face turned even paler, if that was possible. "But, but that's me! That's my name!" He looked straight at Jamie, eyes filled with wonder, before looking to Kaylyn. "You said my name!"

Jamie had reached pretty high level of mental shock at this point. All he was capable of doing now was gaping dumbly, mind going completely numb as he stared at Jack Frost with wide eyes. Jack backtracked, "Wait, can you...hear me? Both of you?" he asked, looking between the siblings. Both nodded, and Kaylyn sat next to Jamie on the bed, barely containing her own excitement. They could see Jack was cautiously hopeful as he spoke his next question.

"C-can you...can you see me?" he asked, hope in his voice. They both nodded again.

"He...she...they see me!" Jack breathed, as though his entire view of the world had changed instantaneously. "They see me!" Happily, the winter spirit backflipped in the air, settling on Jamie's desk.

"You just made it snow!" Jamie whispered incredulously.

"I know!"

"In my room!"

"I know!" Jack repeated excitedly, jumping from the desk onto the floor.

"It's you..." Kaylyn whispered, a grin lighting up her face. Jack looked to her, and it seemed he recognized her.

"Is...is your name... Kaylyn Bennett?" he asked. Kaylyn nodded enthusiastically. "It was you! You were the first person to ever believe in me! You wrote that letter to Santa! I know, I- I have it right here!" he exclaimed, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to her. Kaylyn read it and it slipped from her fingers in her state of shock.

This wasn't a dream. Jamie jumped up in bed, stifling the urge the cheer loudly. "You're real!"

"Yeah, man!" Jack said exuberantly, matching the little boy's ecstasy. "Who do you think brings you the blizzards, and the snow days? Oh, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?!"

Jamie gasped, the pieces falling into place. The way he had suddenly just taken off, the way the ice seemed to govern itself and always carry him out of harm's way. It had taken him on a completely wild ride, one that couldn't have been governed by mere forces of nature. "That was you?!"

"That was me!"

"But..." Another question sprung to his mind. "What about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy? Are they—"

"Real, real!" Jack answered quickly, happily. He scooped up Jamie's stuffed rabbit from where it had been dropped onto the floor and handed it back to the boy. Jamie could feel the cold radiating from the spirit's skin as he took the rabbit back and hugged it tightly. "Every one of us is real!"

"I knew it!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" Jamie and Kaylyn's mother called. The two froze.

"Uh, Jack Frost?" he called, his tone making the statement a question. Their mother chuckled.

"Okay." she called amusedly.

Jamie looked back to Jack disbelievingly. Jack returned the look with a broad grin of his own. Was this seriously happening? Jamie now had pure, solid proof that everything he had believed in was true and that he hadn't been dreaming the previous night. This was amazing! But wait... if Jack was here, where were the others? Easter Bunny, Santa, Tooth Fairy...all of them?

Suddenly, there was a rumbling from outside. Jack's smile vanished and he rushed to the window, sticking his head out. His eyes widened at whatever he saw.

"He's real too, isn't he? Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, the monster under children's beds, and hiding in their closets at night..." Kaylyn whispered. Jack looked to her and nodded.

"And we have to stop him."

* * *

"Don't worry, kids, we're gonna protect you." Jack reassured the scared children behind him.

"But who will protect you?" Pitch sneered. There was silence for a few moments.

"I will!" a voice called, and Kaylyn appeared from an alleyway, standing in front of her brother, his friends, and the guardian. She spared a glance for the guardians, grinning at Santa. "Thanks for the Christmas present, Santa. He isn't lonely anymore." she whispered. Soon, the rest of the children were standing in front of the guardians.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" Pitch sneered. As he spoke, the lights behind him, and all around them, began breaking, going dark.

"I do believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you!" Jamie called bravely. Kaylyn patted her brother's shoulder, a look of pride on her face. She was proud of her little brother's bravery.

* * *

It was all over. Pitch was gone, dragged away by his own fearlings, and the Guardians were getting ready to leave. The sun was rising, it was like the whole thing had been just a dream. Kaylyn knew it wasn't a dream. The chill that bit at her nose, ears, and fingers was proof enough of that. Jamie had already said his goodbye to Jack, and she felt envious when the winter spirit hugged her little brother. Then she made her decision. She walked up to Jack Frost, marveling at the fact that he was real, right in front of her.

"Hey." she greeted quietly as Jamie retreated to where his friends were, and Kaylyn led Jack a little ways away from the group.

"Hey." he greeted in return. There was a small silence. "I never did thank you, for that letter, did I?" he asked. Kaylyn shrugged.

"No, but it's okay. I knew he got it, and he gave it to you. A little early in the year to be sending a letter to Santa, but I saw you playing with my brother, and I was just...sad. They didn't see you, and I could see how lonely you were, even though you hid it." she murmured, putting a hand on his icy shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Well, I'm not lonely any more. Now that somebody believes, they can pass it on. More and more people will see me as time passes." he explained. Kaylyn grinned at that.

"If I had known that I was the only person that could see you when I wrote that letter, I would have said something!" she exclaimed. Then she sobered. "Still... I'll never stop believing. After last night, how could I? No... I'll never forget, and I'll definitely never stop believing, even when I'm old and grey, and wasting away." she promised. Jack's smile widened, though he grew sad at the thought of the girl growing old, eventually dying. She seemed to notice that.

"Jack, we've gotta go!" Tooth called from the sleigh. The other guardians were waiting there, for him. He looked to Kaylyn apologetically. She smiled sadly at him.

"So, I'll see you around?" she asked.

"Definitely." Jack reassured. Then he turned to walk to the sleigh. Kaylyn watched his back sadly. She felt selfish, because she knew that the world needed Jack, to bring winter, but she didn't want him to leave.

"Jack, wait!" she called, running towards him. He turned around, surprised. She stopped when she reached him, and she gently held his face, before crashing her lips to his. His eyes widened in surprise, before relaxing, and returning it. Kaylyn's veins felt like they were on fire as his lips moved against hers, and something stirred in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe it, and neither could he. He let go at the same time she did, a few seconds later, and she turned away with a fierce blush on her face. He chuckled, hopping into the sleigh with his fellow guardians, who were all shocked. If he was honest, so was he, but he hid it well.

"Goodbye!" the kids all called, as the sleigh took to the air. The guardians waved back, and the sleigh disappeared through the magic portal. The second the portal closed Kaylyn gasped.

"What the hell did I just do?!" she screamed into her hands. "I just kissed Jack Frost! Why did I do that?!"

Jamie rolled his eyes at his older sister.

"We should probably head home." one of the other kids stated, the sentence punctuated with a yawn. The other kids agreed, and they all began walking back to their street.

_'Why did I kiss him?'_ Kaylyn thought. _'Because you love him._' a small voice in her head replied._ 'But how can I love someone I barely know?'_she retorted. The voice didn't answer.

In her bed, she pondered this as she waited for sleep to come to her. Her last thought before entering the world of dreams was_ 'Maybe I do love him..'_

* * *

_Link's Rose: So, I love Rise of the Guardians. Officially. Unfortunately, I don't own it._

_MY A/N: And, that's that. Like my cousin said, we don't own Rise of the Guardians._


End file.
